The Adult Timeline: Hero of Winds
by TheZeldaQueen
Summary: This is the first book of the Adult Timeline series. Emma gets sucked into Wind Waker and has an exciting adventure. Rated T for terribly funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. I will still be working on Sucked into Zelda, but I will also be working on this.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Zelda. **

Even before I was in the video game, my day sucked ass.

Oh, wait, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Emma Johnson, I am twelve years old, and I am a Zelda fan.

But, it all started when my best friend, Maria, said that The Legend of Zelda was for losers with no life. That started the argument.

I told Maria that _she _used to play Zelda games 24/7, even when _I_ wasn't around. She said that she played those games to make _me_ happy, but now she was sick of it. Then she told me I was a sick freak and told me to get a life. I told her that if she was going to keep insulting me, she can get out of my face.

She left, and I never called her again.

So, now I am depressed. At night, when we couldn't sleep, we would text for hours. Since I hate her now, I did something I haven't done in at least a month.

I got out my game cube, turned the volume all the way down, and started playing Wind Waker.

Even though I haven't played it in a while, I remembered where I left off: I was fighting Gannon.

I played for a while, then, apparently, I had hit Gannon so much that he changed form.

I celebrated with a fist pump in the air. Okay, it was midnight. If my parents heard me, they would take away all my gaming systems for all eternity.

I played for another hour, and I FINALLY defeated him.

_"You beat me once girl, lets see if you can beat me for real," _a strange voice said.

"Dude, I can destroy you with my eyes closed," I whispered. Okay, I thought I was imagining the voice.

_"Lets see..."_

Everything went black, and I was falling.

When I finally got my eyes open, I was laying down on sand. A very cute blond boy and a red boat was staring at me. I got up, dusted my bunny pajamas, and stared at them.

"What?" I asked them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. He was _so_ cute. He had these blue eyes that were the same color as the sea. He was dressed in green and I think he was about my age.

I probably said something real intelligent, like "arrhahahotaaa."

"Um, are you okay?" The boat asked.

"AHHHHH!" I fell into the water.

"That was my first reaction," The boy said. He helped me up.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Link, and yours?"

"Emma."

"Strange name."

"Really? Emma is a really popular name where I come from."

"Where _do_ you come from?"

"The U.S.A."

"Where is that island?"

"It is not an island."

"PEOPLE!" The boat shouted. We looked at him.

"We need to focus! Link, we need to go to Dragon Roost island, and Emma," he looked at me. "You can come along. You might be able to help us. Oh, I need to introduce myself: I am the King of Red Lions!"

"That is a crappy thing to be a king of," I muttered. I can't believe I am in a video game. I am taking it so calmly.

"Link," He said, ignoring my rude remark. "Take Emma to the clothes shop on Windfall. If she comes along, she can't wear, ah, well, that."

"Hey, bunny pajamas are cool." I said. I followed Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you want?"

All of the clothes were hideous fancy clothes.

"Um, do they have any fighting outfits?"

He got me a fighting outfit. It wasn't that bad. I put it on.

"You coming?"

Link was standing at the door.

"I am coming with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready to sail?"

"Yes." Me and Link said.

"To Dragon Roost Island we go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! This is a message saying i will only update a chapter for this story at least once a week. It will still be posted.**

**Love,**

**TheZeldaQuean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! I am back! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Never have, never will **

I love boats.

I love the spray of salt water in my face. I love the ocean in general.

This, along with Phantom Hourglass, was my favorite Zelda game.

Sailing on a talking boat, however, was the worst sailing experience ever.

You see, he talked ALL THE WAY TO DRAGON ROOST ISLAND. It was SO annoying.

"And he tells me to be quiet," Link whispered to me as The King of Red Lions talked about some monster called a miniblin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swear to you, Dragon Roost Island is the best place ever.

Some people love it because of the awesome music. There was no theme music, but it was still beautiful without it.

There was sky-blue lakes doting the island. Mangoes grew along the beaches. Death mountain actually looked pretty on this island.

"Wow," I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After swimming, eating mangoes, and making complete fools of ourselves, we finally went to where we were supposed to go. We did not get the Wind Waker, for in this version, we get it when we are supposed to used it.

We talked to some Rito mailmen, who are the true superheroes of the american people.

Anyway, the worst part for ME was meting Medli.

"Hi," She said, winking flirtatiously at Link. "I'm Medli."

God, this girl is worse then Malon and Ruto combined. I can't believe I liked her in the video game.

**Link's POV:**

Holy crap, Medli is a nightmare.

I mean, sure she is adorable and funny, but there is so much stress when she is around. She keeps flirting with me. She is much worse than Emma, but don't tell her I said that.

**Back to Emma:**

Once we gave Prince Komali his letter, we met up with Medli, again.

After a long and boring talk, she asked Link to through her up onto a ledge.

However, when he threw her, she landed on the wall.

This was going to be a long dungeon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Link, I give you this."

We have finished the dungeon. We got Din's pearl and The King of Red Lions has just given Link the Wind Waker. The boss was super hard, and I cut my arm. I still don't have a band-aid.

I coughed.

"Yes," Link said, annoyed.

"Can I get anything to wrap this," I said, gesturing to the cut.

"No."

I groaned.

"I'm kidding."

**Link's POV: **

"Where is the next perl?" I asked.

"The Forest Haven." Emma quickly said.

I sighed. I really need this ride to go fast. I really don't like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I have nothing to say, other than READ!**

**Disclaimer****: Still don't **

**Emma's POV:**

I finally shut The King up.

As we went to the forest haven, he talked about the boss we had just beat. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Will you shut up?" I half asked, half yelled at him.

He shut up.

"Thank you," Link said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest haven was pretty, but not as good as Dragon Roost.

We were about to go in, but Link complained that he was hungry.

I bit back a million different insults, then went to find something.

I didn't go far though, because I found a mango tree.

"You can't climb that tree. You're a girl," Link said.

"Watch me." I climbed the tree, got two mangoes, then climbed down.

"That will teach you not to be sexist," I said as I handed him a mango.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Basically, I am going to skip the boring stuff.

Link saved the Great Deku Tree, got the leaf, and we went to save Makar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One long ass dungeon later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Link's POV:**

We have beat the dungeon, and now we are at the boss room. We went in the room, and we started fighting the boss.

"Link! Use your now deku leaf!" Emma yelled.

"I know!"

"Watch out!"

"I KNOW!"

"Behind you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Why is she so annoying? She is just is crazy. She is annoying. She is annoyingly beautiful. She is cute. She is...Wait, I hate her. Stop thinking like that, Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to Emma:**

"So, where is the next pearl?" I asked.

"Great fish isle."

"Lets go then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello reader. I hope you like this chapter. You meet a new character!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Greatfish Isle sucked.

It might of been pretty before it was attacked, but it was, so it looked horrible.

"Oh my," Link said.

We then sailed to Windfall island and figured out that Jabun fled to Outset.

All was well until we saw a girl crying.

"Ignore her." Link said. "We wasted too much time already."

Just to make him angry, I walked over to the girl.

"Hey," I said. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked at me. Her hair was brown and her eyes were as green as grass. She wore a purple camisole and black shorts. She had black and purple shoes and a telescope necklace.

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

"Something is obviously wrong."

"Okay. My sister, Mila, was kidnapped. I didn't find out 'till today. Also, my father thinks I' a disappointment. I just wish that I could go on an adventure and leave this place forever. I bet if _I_ was kidnapped, he wouldn't even care." She sniffed.

"Oh. What is your name?"

She smiled. "Phoebe, I am twelve years old." she said.

"Pretty name. My name is Emma, and I am also twelve. And Phoebe," She looked at me. "I am going on an adventure. You can come if you want."

"Oh, thank you," She hugged me.

"Lets go then."

And just like that, I made a new friend.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I can't believe Emma asked me to go on an adventure with her.

Link, on the other hand, was a total ass.

"Another one," He groaned.

"Don't worry about Link," Emma said. "He is just jealous that I have someone as cool as you as a friend."

She is so nice. I am going to have fun.

**Link's POV:**

And we sailed to Outset, my home.

Before we went to find Jabun, Emma got us more mangoes. She is an expert of finding and getting them.

Phoebe is so excited. It is her first time leaving her home, but, for some reason, she seams happy about it.

We went, got the pearl from Jabun, and left the cave we found him in.

We then decided to see my grandma.

"Oh, Link," She said. When she saw Emma and Phoebe, she led me away.

"Which one is your girlfriend?" She asked.

I knew I couldn't say that neither one was my girlfriend, because that would hurt her. I decided to say Emma. Not because I think she was cute, but because I have known her longer. Other than that, I don't like her at all.

Grandma gave us soup, and we left.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, we go put the pearls in their proper places."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello reader. I hope you like this chapter. In case you don't know, Purplepanic is Phoebe. I recommend that you read her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's POV:**

"So, where do we go?" Link asked.

"Ask the boat."

Link went to The King of Red Lions.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a while."

Phoebe was standing behind me.

"Sure." I walked away with her.

"What is going on? If I am going with you two, I need to know what is happening," Phoebe crossed her arms.

I told her about Gannon, our quest to stop him, and how I came here.

"You mean, we are risking our life?" Phoebe asked.

I nodded.

"I've always dreamed about coming back a hero after risking my life to save to save the world. Then, when I come home, my father goes down on his knees and begs for forgiveness."

I laughed, then we walked over to the boat, to set sail.

**Phoebe's POV:**

We placed the pearls in the proper places.

I swear to you, the statues of the Goddesses were beautiful. Each one had a different color, matching the color of their pearl.

When we placed the pearls in their proper places, then a large building appeared.

"That is _so_ cool," Emma said.

Both me and Link looked at her. I had no idea what cool meant. Did it mean beautiful? Did it mean ugly? I don't know, but I will ask her later.

Link gave me the boomerang he got at some place called the Forbidden Woods and Emma the Hero's bow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We have entered the tower, got the bomb bag, and went along.

Then, we saw something.

"And now, I shall face my greatest enemy," Emma said dramatically. "Stairs."

I laughed. Even Link, who probably doesn't have a sense on humor, cracked a smile.

"Come on. Face your enemy." He grabbed Emma's hand and she grabbed mine. We went up.

**Link's POV:**

We entered the boss room.

We battled a face and two hands. Emma shouted useless advice as she fired arrows and Phoebe kept hitting the back of her head with the boomerang.

After a while, we beat the stupid thing, then went to the ground floor.

"Okay, kids, we are going to visit Hyrule," The King of Red Lions said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello reader. I hope you like this chapter. I have nothing else to say now, other than please read, then maybe comment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's POV:**

Hyrule is beautiful.

The water made the colors blur, like a watercolor painting. The castle was still intact. Pictures of old sages were on the windows.

However there were monsters inside. But they were frozen, so I thought we were okay.

"There it is!" I said, pointing at a cavern.

"Where is what?" Phoebe and Link asked.

"Something important." I zoomed into the cavern, and almost fell on my face.

"Wow," Phoebe said once she caught up to me.

The Master Sword was sitting in the pedestal, as usual.

Link tried to pull it out, but he couldn't.

"Let me help." Phoebe went over to Link and helped him pull it. It still wouldn't budge.

"I'll help." I went over and started pulling. It came out.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I can't believe Link, o so strong Link, Link the monster slayer, needed two girls help him cary a sword.

We left, but the monsters were awake.

Emma screamed, then started firing his arrows.

I hit a Darknut with my boomerang, it was stunned. I kicked it to the ground, then stuck a pin from my hair into its eye. It exploded in a cloud of black dust.

Pretty soon, I have killed all of them, and got a few trinkets.

"Here," Emma handed me a skull necklace and a joy pendent. "I have another one of both."

"Well here then." I handed her one of the knights crests I've collected. "I have ten of them."

"What are you going to do with the rest?" Emma asked as she took one.

"I am going to give all but one to Link. The big, strong boy can cary anything."

She laughed, then we gave a bunch of stuff to Link (four joy pendents, two skull necklaces, and nine knights crests).

**Link's POV:**

Well, they are a pain in my ass.

Like I didn't have enough to cary. They just said "Hey, take this." and gave me a bunch of stuff.

But I didn't complain. Peach trees were somehow still growing underwater, so we feasted on those. Then, well, we were about to go back up.

"Wait." I said.

I got the girls to line up in front of the castle. Then, after I got in my place and put my arm around Emma (this picture is for my grandma) and Emma put her arm around Phoebe, we took a picture.

"So, Where do we go now?"

"Now," Emma said. "We go and rescue your sister."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello reader. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's POV:**

We sailed to the Forsaken Fortress.

On the way, me and Phoebe talked. She told me about her life.

"In a way, I really hate Mila," She said. Her sister is the snobbiest girl in the world. "She is the best. The one gets all the attention. The pretty one."

"Really?" I said. "You seam a lot prettier than your sister."

"Thanks."

"Girls," I heard Link mutter. "All they care about is their looks."

"FYI Link," I said, tuning around to look at him. "Boys care about their looks too. And BTW," I added, "You need to tuck in your shirt."

Phoebe gave me a high five.

"What does FYI and BTW mean?" She asked.

"FYI is for your information, and BTW is by the way," I told her.

"Wow."

"GIRLS!" Link said. We looked at him.

"We are at the Forsaken Fortress."

**Phoebe's POV:**

Well, this place is a death trap.

Monsters lurked every single corner. We thrown in jail twice, and Emma nearly killed herself when she swung on a rope.

"I am never doing that again," I heard her mutter as me and Link got her away form the miniblin's spears.

"I hope you don't," Link said. "Because I am not going to rescue you again."

Godesses, why does Link have to be so mean to her. I am pretty sure she did nothing to him.

We finally found the jail.

"Aryll!" Link yelled.

"Big brother!" She yelled and ran over to bars.

"Phoebe?" A snooty rich girl asked.

"Yeah, it is me. I finally went on an adventure,"

We heard a loud banging, and the pirates came in. Tetra was in the lead.

They unhinged the door, and took all the girls.

"I'll be back," Tetra said, and went to deliver the girls. We wen to the masters lair.

**Link's POV:**

Gannon stood in the room.

I ran to try and beat the hell out of him, but Emma held me back.

"Tell your boyfriend that if he tries to hurt me, I will kill everyone he loves," Gannon said in a low voice.

"Did he just call me your boyfriend?" I asked her, appalled." Because if he did, I am going to-"

Emma covered my mouth.

"You can lick my hand all you want, but I am not going to-ow! You bit me!"

I grinned, then charged at Gannon.

After I failed, he said something about it not being strong enough. Emma didn't look surprised, but me and Phoebe were cowering in fear.

Then Tetra came, then we had to be saved my Valoo, Prince Komali, and Medli.

The last thing I remember is flying overhead, and passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello reader. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's PoV:**

"Link, wake up."

He wouldn't wake up

I sighed, and screamed bloody murder.

Link jumped and looked around wildly.

Phoebe started laughing.

"I will kill you someday," He growled at me as he got up.

"You will have to get through Phoebe the Darknut slayer before you get to me."

"Oh, that is my new name?" Phoebe smiled.

"Ungh," someone said from the boat, interrupting our fun. Tetra woke up.

I helped her up.

"Why don't we show you Hyrule?" Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed Link, and Phoebe grabbed Tetra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A king stood in the room.

He turned around. My jaw dropped.

**Phoebe's PoV:**

"Link, do not recognize me?" He said. "I am Hyrule's king: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Link, do you not recognize my voice? Indeed, I am the one who guided you here. I am the King of Red Lions."

He held up a pirates charm. My jaw dropped

"Wait," Tetra said. "Only I have that charm. Were did you get it?"

"The royal family of Hyrule has it." He said calmly. A necklace popes off of Tetra.

"This necklace you wear is part of a sacred treasure called the Triforce of Wisdom, which has been passed down for many ages within the royal family of Hyrule. Your mother passed this down to you and instructed you to treasure it, and to guard it with your life." Tetra nodded.

"You are the true heir of the royal family of Hyrule...the last link in the bloodline. You are Princess Zelda." A brilliant light filled the room, and Tetra became the princess.

"Zelda... It is far too dangerous for you to join us in this task. Fortunately, this sacred chamber is not yet known to Ganon. It is my wish that you wait here in hiding until we return."

She nodded.

**Link's PoV:**

"Where should we go?"

"We should power the sword, then find the Triforce."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello reader. This is a long chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's PoV:**

"It is just a waste of time," I moaned.

We were sailing to the Earth shrine, or whatever it is.

"We need the sage of Earth," Link sighed.

"We need to not waste our time and go to Dragon Roost."

"I agree with Emma," Phoebe said.

"We are going to the shrine, whether you like it or not!"

I groaned. "Boys," I muttered.

"Girls," I heard him mutter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phoebe, I want you to come with me," Link said. "I want to prove her wrong."

Phoebe gave me an apologetic look, then went into the shrine with Link.

I waited for thirty minutes. When they came out, Link was disappointed and Phoebe hugged me.

"You were right."

I pried her fingers off of me.

"Lets go to Dragon Roost."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hate this part, so I am going to skip it before I pass on to Phoebe.

We found Medli. She was a little wimp and fainted. We then sailed back to the Earth shrine.

**Phoebe's PoV:**

Well, we sailed back to the Earth shrine.

With Medli's help, we were able to enter the temple.

We went along, fighting monsters, when poor Emma saw something and screamed.

Link went running to help her, and I went along to see what the heck was going on.

Emma stood still, frozen in terror. A ReDead had paralyzed her and was going for the kill.

Link jumped onto it, killed it with one blow, and helped her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait!"

We were at the boss room.

"Alright guys," Emma said. "This boss is fire based. What we need to do is-"

"EMMA!" Link yelled.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"Look, I think you are the most annoying person on the face of the earth," He said.

"Give me one reason why," She said through gritted teeth.

"Lets see," He said. "You tell us stuff we already know. You talk too much. You're ugly."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I thought I was helping." She whispered.

"I think that me, Phoebe, and Medli can survive without you."

"Fine. If you survive, I will leave the group. If you don't, I hope you go to hell."

She looked at me.

"I am sorry. For you, not for anyone else."

She sat on the ground, and wept.

We entered the boss room.

In five minuted, Link was knocked flat onto the ground. He screamed, and I came to help him. I fought him. Then, the monster knocked the boomerang out of my hands and I screamed. He picked me off the ground.

**Link's PoV:**

As Phoebe screamed, the door broke.

Emma, nocking another arrow in her bow.

"LET. HER. GO." She said through gritted teeth.

With every arrow, the monster got hurt. after two minutes, it died.

She caught Phoebe, and they had a nice reunion.

We gave the master sword more power, and she told me to do what I like.

I have to remember to say sorry to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello reader. Link get a little nicer in this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's PoV:**

Ever since the battle, Link never spoke.

I mean, he told us where we were going and stuff, but other than that, nothing. He used to gloat, a lot, but now, it is almost like he lost the ability to speak.

"What is wrong with Link?" Phoebe asked me. "He is awfully quiet."

"I don't know," I said.

He went into the temple alone, and came out.

"Emma," He said, avoiding my eyes.

Anger came back to me. "Yes?"

"Do you know where the sage of wind is?"

"He is Makar."

We sailed to the Forest Haven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makar took it pretty well.

He, however, hated the boat. We stopped multiple times as he puked over the edge.

After an hour, we got to the Wind shrine.

**Phoebe's PoV:**

The dungeon sucked.

The wind messed up my hair. I nearly lost my necklace. But, the highlight is Link saving Emma, again.

I think that girl is a magnet for the undead. It is the only thing she won't fight. I can't blame her though. ReDeads scare the bejesus out of me.

Anyway, there were three this time. Link saved her, and she said thanks.

We finally got to the boss place.

"Emma," Link said. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to sit outside and wait so I won't annoy you?" She asked, clearly angry.

"I am sorry, but we kind of need your knowledge."

"Since when are YOU nice?"

"Since you saved me."

"I didn't go in to save you," She said. She turned towards me. "I went in to save Phoebe. She is the only one who is nice to me."

She said nothing, and we entered the room. The battle went much faster since Emma was here.

**Link's PoV:**

Why why why?

Why was I so mean to her?

I really shouldn't have been sexist. Or mean.

After the battle, I tried to say sorry. I also gave her a golden feather to prove I really was sorry.

I think she forgave me a little bit, because she hugged me.

If I want her for a friend, I really need to change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello reader. Well, some secrets are spilled. Also, after this one, three more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's PoV:**

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked me.

"Ask the King of Red Lions."

When Link left to talk to him, Phoebe sat next to me.

"So," She said.

"So, what?"

"Link seems to like you," She smiled.

"He just feels bad that he hurt me."

"Well, I know the real reason why he hurt you so much."

"Why?"

"You liked him!"

"I did not!" I was shocked and worried.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"FINE! I did! I USED to like him! Happy?"

She nodded. A few minutes later, Link said that we need to find the Triforce charts, then the Triforce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A long Triforce chart hunt later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, who should we go to?"

We have found all the charts. Now, we are going to see the worst person in the Zelda games: Tingle.

**Phoebe's PoV:**

Okay, we went to Tingle's island, and found the locations of the pieces.

We started sailing around.

Link was looking at Emma in a strange way. It was like, he LIKED her.

After we got the second to last Triforce piece, I went to talk to him.

"You like Emma!" I whispered to him.

"No...No...I...How did you know?" He whispered.

"The way you look at her. Tell her."

"Fine. I will."

We kept sailing around. Found some treasure. Then found the last piece.

The Triforce went into Link. So, he has the Triforce of courage.

**Link's PoV:**

At night, when we took refuge on an island, I went to talk to Emma.

"Hey, Emma," I started off.

"What?" She asked me. She no longer used a nasty tone when she talked to me, so, I think it was safe to talk to her.

"Um, I kind of want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I, um, I, like you," I said awkwardly. _Nice one link. First, give her a present. THEN say, Hey, I really like you. _

"Um..." Emma was lost for words.

"Look, I know you used to like me. I heard the conversation you had with Phoebe." _You said too much Link. _

"WHAT!" She jumped up.

"Look, I am sorry. I just...I really..."

"Just shut up," She kissed me on the cheek.

I was speechless.

"Goodnight, Link," She went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello reader. This is a really short chapter. Also, it might be a few days before I update again. Two more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**Emma's PoV:**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

The King of Red Lions made me jump. Phoebe jumped up and said "Whoisthat!" Link jumped in front of me and pulled out his sword.

"It just the King of Red Lions," Phoebe yawned.

"Alright kids!" He said. "Gannon has left the surface world. I have a bad feeling about Princess Zelda. Lets go to Hyrule!"

We sighed, and went on the boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link, Emma, Phoebe, I have taken your princess. Find me in my tower. Be quick about it." Gannon's voice echoed through the floor.

"You know what I think is stupid," I said. "We didn't give her a weapon, just in case."

"That was pretty stupid of us," Link said. Man, he has been acting a lot nicer.

"Well, Lets go save the princess," Phoebe drawled. I think she is still half asleep.

**Phoebe's PoV:**

The tower was easy to find.

We just strolled right in, and fought monsters.

I heard Emma groan in the back.

"What?"

"Stairs," She said pointing up.

Link and I laughed, then we headed up.

**Link's PoV:**

Puppet Gannon was a joke.

I mean, he looked scary, but he was really week.

"That was easy," Emma said.

"A little too easy," Phoebe said. "And, Gannon ran off with Tetra."

"Lets go then," Emma said. She started running, which (in my opinion) makes her look prettier (don't tell her that I said that).

Anyway, we ran down the stairs, out the door, and went to meet Gannon.


End file.
